


The Things Left Behind

by alemara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alemara/pseuds/alemara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Twitter FicFriday 140 Character Challenges. Condensing fics into Tweets, one prompt at a time.</p><p>    Request: Emma/Graham</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



She keeps his jacket on the office coat rack, like he'll come striding in any second.

 

He doesn't, but she keeps it there anyway.

 

 


End file.
